Call of Duty
The Call of Duty series, also known as Cod (like the fish), Cock in Booty, Cockadoody, and Call of Doody, is a retarded game series developed by Infinity Ward and Treyarch Gaymes for idiots who can't play games that require skill. These games usually have more players than good games simply because about 60% of Xbox Live is squeakers or retards. This game luckily keeps all most of the retards out of the other games. Several people in Onyx actually play this game but I will not mention them so as to preserve their dignity. Games Call of Duty-Call of Duty 3 The original trilogy, these were surprisingly OK because they weren't yearly rushed-out cash grabs for idiots who will blindly buy any game with "call of duty" on the cover. They still kinda suck though. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare This game is your standard generic "modern" FPS that shook the gaming world because the bad kids who sucked at Halo 3 realized "Hey, I can suck and still get a crap load of kills in thsi game!". It would set the stage for a horrible legacy of crappy games. Fun fact: Almost every CoD game afterwards just copied this one's multiplayer but made the graphics a tiny bit different. The campaign is about the Russians (OMG bad commie red dood generic enemies) invading America and you play as the patriotic good ol USA to kill those commie bastards. Call of Duty: World at War This one had a decent campaign (of course its not even an original story, its just WWII), at least better than the other CoD games because it is not just one huge propoganda for the US Army and you actually get to play as the Russians in this one. The multiplayer is still your typical crappy CoD one-shot-kill-no-skill game, however. This one also introduced a new game mode called Zombies, which is worshipped by CoD fanboys even though its just a generic "survival" game mode like Firefight from Halo or Horde from Queers of War. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 This really should be called "CoD 4.5". The campaign is still the same OMG KILL BAD RUSHUN GUYZ but is actually probably the best part of this game, as it is at least fun to play. The multiplayer is literally the exact same gameplay as Modern Warfare with some extra crap sprinkled on top. Call of Duty: Black Ops This game is probably the worst CoD game. The campaign is still OMG KILL BAD RUSHUN GUYZ but this time OMG U R A DOOD THEY ARE INTEROGATIN SO U R IN HIS HED NO WAI. The multiplayer is still garbage, and zombies is still just a generic survival mode. Oh, this game also TOTALLY STOLE Halo 3's theater right down to the controls PLUS it stole File Share. Nice creativity Treyarch. Modern Warfare 3 Modern warfare 3 is literally the exact same as modern warfare 2 Category:The Games We Play